Summer
by Haruka's Knight
Summary: Summer that first year out of high school with the inner scouts... Minus one. Ami is away at a study program, what will the others do without her? Warning: Senshi and Senshi pairings.
1. Intro

**Summer**

**By Haruka's Knight**

**Introduction:**

Makoto Kino sighed and rolled her head a few times trying to loosen the muscles of her neck. After a moment she again focused on the computer before her and tried to think what to type. It was mid-summer and though four of the inner scouts hung out most days, something just felt like it was missing. Green eyes glanced toward a framed picture of the five friends with Luna and Artemis.

_Dear Ami,_

_I printed out your last email just like you asked and gave a copy to each of the others. Rei had to explain one or two words to Usagi, I bet you can guess how well that went. Minako and I were nearly deaf after the outburst those two let loose. All the girls said hi and Minako promised to come over and write an email to you later._

_Things around Tokyo have been quiet, no scout business. We're still having our meeting even though Haruka and Michiru left for a cruise and Setsuna took Hotaru on a trip. Still, they call to check in and make sure nothing serious has happened._

_The girls and I went to a science museum the other day. I know you're looking at the computer with a surprised look, but we miss you and it was something educational. We had a lot of fun, though Usagi nearly broke a display about DNA. She was trying to ask our tour guide what the blue ball thingy was. Rei was fuming but Minako and I ended up laughing so hard we were turning red. We apologized to our guide though; he thought she was doing it to make fun of him._

_It really isn't the same around here with out you. No matter where we go, or how much fun we have, it doesn't feel the same. The other day I actually caught myself turning to say something to you. It felt so strange to look for you and know you weren't anywhere nearby._

_Well, I hear knocking at my door which is probably Minako so I'd better go. I hope your having fun and learning loads over there. Write back soon!_

_Your best friend,_

_Makoto_

Makoto hit the send button then stood and jogged to the door. She opened it and just like she'd thought there was her energetic blonde friend on her door step. Minako smiled held up a two liter of soda.

"Hi Minako, come in." Makoto waved her friend in, taking the soda and heading for the kitchen to put it in the fridge. "I just finished sending Ami an email so you can sign my name out."

"Thanks Makoto." Minako looked to the computer screen and her eyes skimmed the email displayed. Makoto, it seemed, had missed the send button. The blonde smiled again, reading the last few paragraphs and thinking over them before she took some pity and hit the send button. After all, the email wasn't addressed to her.

**Author's Note:**

So here we go a change of pace. Reviews and comments are welcomed. Hope you enjoyed the introduction.


	2. Goddess of Interference

**The Goddess of Interference:**

Minako Aino prided herself on a number of thinks, volleyball among them. Now, however, the blonde was doing her best to tap into a talent she felt was never given its do credit. Minako knew things; she knew when she first saw Haruka and Michiru together what the two really were to each other. She knew it was only a matter of time, she'd wager two years at most, before Mamoru and Usagi finally married. She also knew that what she was planning was a good idea, but that she'd need some spiritual help.

That was exactly what brought the young woman up the steps of an old shrine, to see a young miko, on a bright Saturday morning. A few people were actually in the shrine today, some just seeming to enjoy the beauty of the grounds while others conversed with Grandpa Hino. Of to one side Minako spotted her query, Rei Hino. It looked like she was explaining something very carefully to a pair of school children.

"Minako-chan!" The blonde turned at her name and found Rei's grandfather smiling at her. He always seemed to welcome the girl's presence in the shrine with out fail. "What are you doing here today? Perhaps you could use a bit of advice?"

"Actually, I was going to ask if you could use a hand Hino-san." Minako bowed respectfully to the elderly man before her as her own smile beamed at him. "Maybe I could help with the charm booth."

"That would be great!" Grandpa Hino was practically jumping for joy at the thought of having the young woman around all day. Something about young women just always seemed to lift the man's spirits. He waved her toward the inner shrine as a few other people approached. "I think you remember where to find Rei's spare robes."

The day was actually busy for the shrine, which is why it was past two when Rei herself came to lean on the counter of the charm booth. Inside was Minako, a cash register and dozens of charms to bring luck, health or ward off evil. Minako smiled, and relaxed on her stool.

"Grandpa said you were here, why didn't I see you arrive?" Rei asked the question as she let her chin rest idly in one hand.

"You were busy, so I volunteered to help out." The blonde held up a charm and watched it shift to and fro in the light breeze. She waited, one heart beat then two. After what felt like five minutes of Rei staring at her, and Minako staring at the charm, the miko finally blew out a heavy sigh.

"Would you like some lunch, Mina-chan?"

"What?" Rei choked on her soda as she watched the blonde across the table. She was beginning to regret offering to pay for lunch.

"I said; what do you think Ami looks for in a date?" Minako smiled as her raven haired friend still seemed a bit floored.

"Minako, look I know the shrine has been busy but if I've been ignoring you I'm sorry." Rei grabbed Minako's hands across the table and looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you just don't break up with me."

"What, Rei I meant. . . What did you just say?" Minako paused and stared slack jawed at Rei. The Senshi of Mars blinked, realizing she'd jumped to the wrong conclusion and pulling her hands away as if nothing happened.

"Uh, what did you mean by that?" The raven haired young women did her best to give off a calm appearance.

"I want to set Ami and Makoto up." Minako blinked at her girlfriend, a relationship they'd been careful to keep quiet, and spoke very slowly. "Rei, did you just say you love me?"

"Ami and Makoto?" Rei did her best to deflect the blonde's thoughts. "What makes you think either of them would go along with this?"

"Because Makoto misses Ami more than any of us." Minako sighed, knowing Rei wouldn't repeat what she'd just said. "They were made for each other."

"No offense but I think Ami's true love is a text book." The raven haired miko relaxed and took another sip of her soda. "Not that I'd ever want to change her, but they spend their free time in pretty different manners."

"But whose apartment do we always find Ami at when she's not home?"

"Makoto's."

"And who is always over making food for our genius friend when her mom works late?"

"Makoto."

"And who is that always walks Ami home after study groups."

"Makoto." Rei saw the smug look creeping onto Minako's face and shook her head. "That doesn't mean anything, they're really close friends."

"We were really close friends." Minako watched Rei avert her eyes and smiled. "Come on, I'm the Goddess of Love. Who could know more about this than me?"

"More like the Goddess of Interference." Rei muttered. The miko jumped when she received a sharp kick underneath the table. She grimaced. "How exactly do I fit into your plans for the two?"

Makoto was in the kitchen making cookies when she heard a quiet knock on her door. She smirked thinking she knew who it was and made her way to the door. She wiped her hands on a dish towel, and then hung it over her shoulder to answer the door.

"If that's you Usagi I hope you like chocolate chip cookies." She pulled the door open but instead of her bubbly blonde friend she found Rei.

"Actually, I love chocolate chip cookies." Rei said, grinning to herself. "Is Usagi supposed to come over?"

"No, but it seems like she has some kind of radar that tells her when I bake." Makoto ushered her friend inside as they laughed at the thought. "So what brings you by?"

"I was hoping that I could borrow your computer to write to Ami." Rei watched Makoto's reaction carefully. She was able to catch just a bit of loneliness emanating from her tall friend but it was pushed back quickly.

"Sure, but what happened to yours?" Makoto led the way to one corner of her living room even as she spoke.

"A certain blonde duo decided to try to download Michiru and Haruka's latest CD release." Rei sighed and remembered what the tech at the computer store had said. "They somehow managed to fry the mother board so it will be a while before I can afford to fix it."

"Ouch." Makoto winced just at the thought and shook her head. "Well you're more than welcome to come use mine until then, just warn me if they say they want to try that again."

"No problem." Rei waited until Makoto had wandered off and she could hear humming coming from the kitchen. True to her word the young miko sat down and typed a message to her friend at school in Germany. Than she closed down the computer and came to sit at the counter between Makoto's kitchen and living room.

"So, how's the shrine?" Makoto asked, setting down a plate of fresh cookies and two cups of milk. The two enjoyed the snack while they talked.

"Things at the shrine are great, actually with it being tourist season we're pretty busy." Rei took a gulp of milk and sighed. Makoto eyed her and the miko grinned tiredly. "I've been so busy that aside from the couple of places I've gone with all of you I haven't really had any time."

"I guess it's a good thing you don't have a boy friend to juggle then." Makoto joked but she paused when she noticed how slowly Rei nodded. Rei could feel the tables being turned on her, she was no longer the one doing recon. "Do you?"

"Not a boyfriend, no." Rei stuffed another cookie in her mouth while Makoto seemed to work that thought through in her mind. After a moment the brunette smiled and Rei felt a bit of tension she didn't know she'd had release.

"So, who is she?" Makoto asked, leaning on the opposite side of the counter and smiling. Rei didn't answer, she wasn't sure she wanted to. Makoto sighed. "At least tell me what your secret girl is like."

"She's sweet." Rei said. After a moment it was clear that wouldn't satisfy her friend's curious mood. "She's a bit flighty in a way. I used to wonder if she knew what concentrate meant. She's fun to be with, but I don't know if she'd want us to be anything that serious."

"But you do?" Makoto made it sound like a statement.

"I was never anything but serious." Rei stared at the cookies before her. "We were walking together one afternoon, about four months ago, and we paused. We were talking about something in a store window, I think it was some dress she liked, and I just leaned forward and kissed her. I didn't mean to but when I tried to pull away she just pulled me closer. We decided to try it out, but that we wouldn't tell anyone until we were serious."

"Wow, four months?" Makoto was smiling a bit secretively as she munched on a cookie.

"Yeah." Rei again decided to change the subject, to get back somehow to the task she had really come here for. "So, what about you? Do you have your eye on anyone lately?"

"No." Makoto answered quickly on received a disbelieving look. The taller young woman hung her head and gave a defeated sigh this time. "I have a crush on someone but it doesn't make sense and it'd never work. I thought we were supposed to grow out of crushes with our teen years."

"Well, we are only eighteen Makoto." Rei smiled and poked her friend's shoulder. "What's this secret crush like?"

"Intelligent, cute, sweet." Makoto seemed to drift off a little, though she looked a bit troubled. Rei could almost see an image of Ami forming when Makoto spoke.

"Far away?" Rei suggested mildly.

"What?" Makoto looked to Rei, shaking out of her mental retreat.

"Nothing, I have to go face my girlfriend before all my free time is gone." Rei stood and stretched before grabbing a last cookie and starting toward the door.

"Rei." Makoto waited for her friend to look back at her then smiled. She spoke, gambling on her instincts. "Talk to Minako, she's probably more serious than you think. After all, I thought you two were dating over a year ago."

"Thank you for the encouragement Mako, I'll think about it." Rei let herself out and shut the door behind her. As she walking down the street she had to smirk, Makoto was pretty perceptive herself so maybe she was right.

**Author's Note:**

If anyone can think of a better title for this story please leave me a suggestion. I basically only titled it "Summer" because I couldn't think of a better option. Sorry if this is a slow going story.

Also, sorry for any delay. I paused most of my writing because I am involved in a reading contest at a local elementary school. I have been spending a lot of time in their school library and taking tests on the books I read, the points I earn going to two special little kids. To that end I still need to finish reading "Eldest" (500 or so pages to go) so that I can take the test on it.

**Review Responses:**

**Hagan Cameron: **Yup, I'm still writing. I haven't made the switch over to writing only original fictions, though I doubt I will ever completely stop writing fan fiction. Yes, I actually intend to follow through on a Makoto and Ami pairing. Though Haruka and Michiru are my favorite of that series, I think Makoto and Ami are cute. They seem like they'd make an interesting couple because they work so well as friends.

**Neptune's Mask: **I was having a hard time with the first chapter, that's why it was so short. This whole story feels like it is going to be a bit more of a challenge because I have gotten so used to Haruka and Michiru.

About that "best author on fan fiction", I think there are plenty of better authors. Don't inflate my ego too much because I still have a long way to go. Well, now I should really work on the next chapter of "Choices" while I am at it.


End file.
